Wanna be the Very Best
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: A pep-rally in the Gryffindor Common room. From Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, post Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch Match. I own nothing! Rated to be safe....


_**I WANT TO BE THE VERY BEST!!**_

Fire crackled in the fire place, setting a soft, warm glow to the Gryffindor common room. Sitting in the tables and couches were students, varying in age from eleven to eighteen, some older students snuggling or snogging, while younger ones tried desperately to get done with their potions homework. However, there were some Gryffindor students that were not amongst the others, and these were known as the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This was unsurprising, as the next day was the big Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and tension between the houses was high. The team was probably out on the pitch for a late night practice or strategy session. Little did they know that they were actually doing something totally different.

"Alright everyone, lets rehearse this one last time before going back to the common room!" Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain announced, looking at the others. He held up his wand like a baton, and a very familiar theme song came from it. Soon, three others joined in, and finally, Wood started to…

The Gryffindor common room was still bustling with activity and students, as no one could seem to find sleep, waiting for their beloved Quidditch team to return before getting some rest. Suddenly, the common room filled with fog, making many think that a Dementour had found its way into the building. Their fears were dashed as human like shadows appeared in the shadows. A song started up and a deep and melodious voice started to sing.

_**WOOD**: I want to be the very best, Like no one ever was  
**HARRY****:** To catch them is my real test  
**TWINS****:** To beat them is our cause (oooh)_

The faces of Oliver Wood, Harry Potter, and Fred and George Weasly became clear as they sang their part, their wands held up like microphones to their lips.

_**ANGELINA**: I will travel across the pitch  
**KATIE**: Throwing far and wide  
**ALICIA**: Each Quaffle gotten through a hoop  
**WOOD****:** The power to stop it going through the hoop! (Through the hoop!)_

The Gryffindor students had seen many things, but this was one of the more insane twist to their night. Even so, the voices of the team were enticing, the music upbeat, and many younger students were happily cheering them on. Soon, the whole common room was filled with cheering teens, listening to the seven team mates.

_**ALL**__: Qui-idditch!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's our destiny!  
Qui-idditch!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Qui-idditch!  
__**HARRY:**__ (Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!  
_

The girls swooned as Harry looked up at the crowd, his blazing green eyes sending shivers down everyone's spine. His messy black hair was somewhat tamed and as much as possible was pulled back into, what would usually have been a ponytail.

_**TWINS**: Every challenge along the way  
With courage we will face  
We will battle everyday  
**WOOD**: To claim our rightful place!  
Come with me, the time is right!  
There's no better team  
Arm and arm, we'll win the fight!  
It's always been our dream!_

Fred and George stood on either side of Harry, their eyes and posture serious for once. Their smirks gave them away though, they were enjoying this a lot.

_**ALL**__: Qui-idditch!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's our destiny!  
Qui-idditch!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Qui-idditch!  
__**HARRY**__: (Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Qui-idditch!)  
_

Hermoine and Ron were at the front of the group, jumping up and pumping their fists. Hermoine had long since roared herself hoarse, and Ron was not far behind. Ginny and Percy were breaking their necks head bobbing to the song, and Neville was break-dancing his way to the hospital wing.

_  
__**ALL**__**:**__ Qui-idditch!  
__**KATIE**__: It's you and me.  
__**ANGELINA**__: I know it's our destiny!  
__**ALL**__: Qui-idditch!  
__**ALICIA**__: A heart so true  
__**FRED**__: Our courage will pull us through  
__**GOERGE**__: You teach me and I'll teach you  
__**ALL**__**:**__ Qui-idditch!  
__**HARRY**__**:**__ (I'll catch you!) (Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!  
__**ALL**__:__ Qui-idditch!_

The whole common room joined in at the last word, before erupting into wild cheers. This was the most brilliant pep-rally the team had ever come up with, and they had come up with quite a few (many of which were under Charley Weasly, and had ended as catastrophes). Hermoine jumped from her place in the audience and threw herself at Alicia, her arms behind her head and kissing her senseless. Ron was, again, not far behind, drowning himself in Percy's mouth, and Ginny was kissing Wood only seconds later. The twins were already fondling Lee Jordan, their special friend, and Katie and Angelina were off to the girls dormitories. Smiling, Harry slipped out of the common room and stared straight into grey eyes.

"You should sing more often, Potter" a low voice drawled, a snarl on his lips. Harry smiled and pushed the other boy into the wall.

"If you want, I will sing you a song that I'm sure you'll be MUCH happier to hear, right now. After all, this one is the one only YOU can make me sing…_Draco_" Harry hissed the last part in parselmouth, enjoying the shiver that went through his lover.


End file.
